A
| Universe = | Series = ''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong'' | Featured = Archer & Armstrong | Writers = Rafer Roberts | Artists = Mike Norton | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Romance & Road Trips'' | Next = — }} Solicitation Beatdown in the bayou! At long last, Valiant’s gallant adventurers have finally located Armstrong’s long-missing wife…in that dreaded land that dare not speak its name: Florida! But after centuries of thinking that his near-immortal bride, Andromeda, was just a booze-induced hallucination, how will Armstrong make up for years of lies, losses, and infidelities? And, as if that wasn’t enough, a nefarious new force is about to release an army of bathsalt-using “Florida Men” to finish off Archer & Armstrong once and for all! It’s a true story (not really) ripped from today’s headlines (pretty much)! Pack your Crocs and don’t skimp on the lotion because the Sunshine State is about to hit Archer & Armstrong like a bad seafood buffet…and we only have Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (Harbinger Renegade) and acclaimed artist Mike Norton (Revival) to blame! Collecting A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #9-12. Issues * * * * Synopsis A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #9 Andromeda tells Archer about the gods and the meaning of existence. She describes how a creator being transformed her and others into gods. Armstrong talks with Andromeda while Archer is on the phone with Faith. Archer and Armstrong wake up to find Andromeda performing a ceremony on Gub Gub. Armstrong interrupts the ceremony as Andromeda manages to bind a contact to the creator realm to Gub Gub. Gub Gub tells Andromeda what is going on in the Creator realm. The One Percent and the Soviet Scentists meet in their lab in Florida and talk about the success of Gub Gub. They plan to use bathsalts to track down Armstrong. Mary-Maria and her sisters case a bank. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #10 The One Percent release Bath-Salts into the air in order to track down Gub Gub. The creator being leaves Gub Gub. Andromeda educates Archer. She asks Archer to enter Gub Gubs mind. Archer connects with Gub Gubs mind as the group are attacked by Bath-Salt Zombies. Ivan steals Gub Gub, breaking his mental connection with Archer, causing the pair to switch minds. Mary-Maria and her gang rob the bank. They are ambushed by Sister Wuornos and the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. Oliver Dumpbucket and Davey attend a crafts fair. Oliver shows signs of his powers returning. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #11 Archer, in Gub Gubs body is being experimented on by The One Percent. A tank of Crocodile Rock is accidentally released into the nearby crafts show. Andromeda interviews the recovering Bath-Salt Zombies. Armstrong tries to get a police scanner out of his satchel in order to find Archer. Oliver Dumpbucket and Davey are trapped by Bath-Salt Zombies when Olivers powers return. Mary-Maria and her sisters attack the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness once their trap is in place. After successfully taking their pardon, the sisters leave the bank. Armstrong, Andromeda and Gub Gub make their way through the Bath-Salt Zombies towards The One Percents lab. As Armstrong chases after Gub Gub, Olver and Davey make their way towards the satchel. Davey traps Oliver in the satchel. Armstrong, Andromeda and Gub Gub rush into the laboratory and find a living, bodyless Archer (in Gub Gubs body). A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #12 As Armstrong and Andromeda rescue Archer, in the body of Gub Gub, Austin Oldenberg-Lancaster agrees to use his private army to stop the group. As Armstrong battles the army, Andromeda returns Gub Gubs head to his body. Archers mind, in Gub Gubs body, controls Archers body to fight the army. Archers bag begins to work again as Oliver Dumpbucket organises the satchel. Demitri and the Soviet Scientists abandon The One Percent. Austin initiates the factlr self-destruct sequence. Andromeda restores Gub Gubs body. The group, including a restored Gub Gub, are attacked by Ivan and Tatiana. The group battles their way through the factory, as the Socialist Scientists and The One Percent leave the factory. Everyone escapes as factory explodes. Andromeda restores Archer and Gub Gub to their rightful bodies. As Archer and Armstrong depart, Gub Gub and Andromeda drop their facades and walk back into the house. Epilogue One Archer arrives at Faith's apartment in disguise. She drags him into the house. Epilogue Two Armstrong returns to the bar and fights The Sect members who are waiting for him. Epilogue Three Armstrong rushes to help Archer and Mary-Maria when he is called upon. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 003 COVER KANO.jpg| Collected Issues AA 009 COVER-A LEVEL.jpg| AA 010 COVER-A LEE.jpg| AA 011 COVER-A KANO.jpg| AA 012 COVER-A KANO.jpg| Related References